


shyboys.cam

by vasi_lina



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Sex Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasi_lina/pseuds/vasi_lina
Summary: Джемину очень нужны деньги. Настолько, что стать вебкам-моделью он готов. Но вот повестись на фразу «плачу двадцать долларов в минуту, если будешь под Дотори» – нет. Точно нет. Джемин даже не знает, кто такой Дотори, и он не настолько отчаялся, чтобы узнавать. Наверное. Ну, то есть, двадцать долларов в минуту звучат очень соблазнительно, однако не станет же Джемин что-то с этим делать.





	shyboys.cam

**Author's Note:**

> было написано на NCT SKETCH NIGHT
> 
> ключи: рассвет, ментол 
> 
> соня, спасибо за название
> 
> все упоминаемые цитаты эксо настоящие
> 
> мой паблик: https://m.vk.com/public168948998
> 
>  
> 
> если что: вебкам-моделинг – это когда одни люди устраивают секс-трансляции, а другие люди платят за то, чтобы на это посмотреть. короче, вирт за деньги. большие деньги (ну, хотя обычно секс имитируют, пихать в себя дилдаки по семь часов подряд – так себе идея, но об этом зрителям знать уже необязательно).
> 
> далее, в вебкам-моделинге зрителей называют мемберами, а имитацию секса – фейкованием, но я тут решила без рабочего сленга, дабы не перегружать
> 
> такие сайты сплошь англоязычные, и общение на них тоже обычно проходит на английском, но с той же целью не-перегруза большинство фраз джемин как бы сам по себе переводит, и пишу я их тут сразу на русском
> 
> сама профессия здесь немного романтизирована, так что я (отдельной строкой) очень не советую воспринимать фанфик как руководство к действию. в реальности у вебкам-моделей после первых рабочих смен случаются истерики, для храбрости в таких случаях хлещут коньяк, заработок поначалу (у большинства) совсем невысокий, и вот так вот просто брать и устраивать вирт с незнакомцами для девушек (и парней) бывает нихуя не просто. хотя тут конечно зависит от склада характера. но ли джено в итоге в принципе никто не встречает, а без ли джено какой вообще есть смысл в этой жизни.
> 
> ау где номины совершеннолетние, а я их сексуализирую и вы можете конечно меня за это послать нахуй, но что ещё вы мне сделаете а а а а

«Guy Alone». Звучит грустно, депрессивно и как название какой-то песни про расставание. Но Джемин ставит галочку напротив этого пункта. Всё верно. Он парень и он один. А ещё он регистрируется на портале для вебкам-моделей, и, если честно, он не очень хорошо понимает, как дошёл до этой точки своей жизни.

Ну, вернее, начиналось всё изначально не очень хорошо. Джемин сумел поступить в университет, но его семья не смогла бы за него платить. Поэтому Джемин устроился в авто-общепит. На ночные смены. Днём питаться одним только рисом, а ночью мариновать креветки и готовить дорогущие сэндвичи – это уже само по себе обидно, но вот зарплата оказалась ещё обиднее. А желание сдохнуть от недосыпа росло прямо пропорционально числу отработанных стажировок. Однако подыхать было нельзя из-за университета, пар и наметившейся было социализации. Хотя в итоге все приглашения на прогулки, вечеринки и совместные проекты отметались ради пары лишних часов сна. Единственное исключение – посиделки с Ченлэ и Ренджуном. С обоими китайцами Джемин подружился ещё года два назад, когда они приехали на программу по обмену, и дружил до сих пор. Как их (вернее, их семей) материальное сверхблагополучие ни мозолило бы глаза. В конце концов, чужое богатство было только на руку. Джемина кормили, одалживали приставку и занимали денег. А на свой день рождения Ченлэ заказал столько еды, что Джемин её остатки утаскивал к себе ещё пару недель. И столько же из головы не шла идея. Плохая идея. В которой тоже виноват Ченлэ. Пообещавший тогда (после пары бутылок), что «сейчас будет очень весело», и зашедший на какой-то сайт. На котором вместо главной страницы было много-много фотографий девушек. Таких фотографий, что Джемин (вообще-то даже не гетеро) начал краснеть. Ренджун начал закатывать глаза, жаловаться на врождённый долбоебизм Ченлэ и обещать уйти отсюда, как только Ченлэ что-нибудь сделает. Но в итоге они все сидели и смотрели на то, как Ченлэ какой-то американке приказывал то раздеться, то одеться, то скорчить смешную рожицу, то гимн спеть. Она слушалась, и было забавно. Даже смешно. То ли из-за алкоголя, то ли из-за того, как девушка выделывалась перед камерой. За десять долларов в минуту. 

Уже потом, на трезвую голову, Джемин осознал: это ведь в десять раз больше, чем он зарабатывает за час.

Джемину перестало быть смешно. И стало ещё обиднее стоять у кассы.

Сайты он нашёл – как он сам себя уверял – из любопытства. Но на каждом был раздел с парнями, а ещё обещания заработка (в тысячах долларов), а у Джемина оказались не такие уж и крепкие морально-этические установки, и вот, пожалуйста. Он лежит на кровати в дешёвом мотеле. Заполняет пункты анкеты. Цвет волос, глаз, вес, знак зодиака. По гороскопу Джемин лев, но вот по ощущениям скоро помрёт от волнения. 

«Роль».

Джемин выбирает «универсал».

Было бы проще, не будь Джемин девственником.

Список кинков он заполняет, руководствуясь интуицией и предчувствиями. Ролевые игры Джемин наверняка потянет, кружева найдёт, кожу тоже, бдсм пропускает, а вот придушивания и удары… По идее, вряд ли, но десять долларов в минуту.

Через пару страниц выясняется, что семьдесят процентов заработка сайт забирает себе. Стандартные деньги для модели – два доллара, однако Джемин повышает планку до трёх. У него красивое тело, пухлые губы и большие глаза. Если честно, то он смахивает на актёров из дорогого порно (не то чтобы Джемин часто занимался просмотром подобного, но ему восемнадцать, он считает это неплохим оправданием), и… Если он благодаря этому сможет зарабатывать, не выживая за счёт одного только кофе и силы воли – то какая разница. 

Джемин загружает фотографию своего айди как подтверждение совершеннолетия. 

Джемин откидывается на подушки, до сих пор не веря до конца в то, что он делает. Однако схема работы звучит не очень сложно. Страну, в которой живёшь ты сам, можно блокировать целиком, так что никто из знакомых ни о чём не узнает. Делать нечто совсем из ряда вон Джемин не будет, и не сможет же никто его заставить. Некоторые из нагугленных историй вообще сообщают, мол, какие-то иностранцы платят деньги просто за разговоры. Нужно только немного везения. И готовность трудиться. Орудие труда у Джемина тоже есть, и это тоже вина Ченлэ, который ему на день рождения – торжественно, с песней и пожеланием найти наконец парня – вручил дилдо. Средних размеров, тёмно-фиолетовый, Джемин его сразу после праздника отложил в самую дальнюю полку шкафа и старался не вспоминать. Оно само вспоминалось. И, возможно, порно всё-таки стоило смотреть поменьше, потому что все те стоны с тоннами удовольствия вызывали любопытство. И желание так же. Хотя бы попробовать. 

Попытка в итоге была всего одна, довольно болезненная, Джемин после спрятал дилдо ещё дальше и зарёкся доставать. 

Но три доллара в минуту до сих пор горят на экране. 

Игрушка готова, Джемин тоже готов, веб-камера водружена на гору подушек рядом. Чтобы обзор на самого Джемина был хороший. Есть ведь люди, готовые за это платить. Чёрт знает почему (обычное порно в разы дешевле), но чужие странности – не проблема Джемина. Он надеется, что они станут его заработком. И делает селфи со своим айди, потому что фотография того, как он его держит, сайту тоже нужна.

Остаётся ждать, пока администраторы всё проверят и допустят Джемина к трансляциям.

Сам он тем временем идёт в ванную. Размазывает по губам помаду (стащил у матери), расчёсывает волосы, пялится в зеркало и пытается прикинуть, как вообще должен выглядеть. Чувствуя себя очень тупо. Вот просто максимально. Родители думают, что он сейчас на работе. На работе – что он заболел. Сам Джемин просто надеется на чуть менее бедную жизнь. 

При следующем обновлении страницы напротив документов стоят зелёные галочки. 

Следовало сделать это раньше, но Джемин принимал все решения второпях. Не давая самому себе остановиться и поступить правильно (то есть передумать). Времени на теоретическую подготовку особо не было. Джемин только сейчас открывает чужие трансляции. Набирая в лёгкие побольше воздуха. И стараясь дышать. Спокойно, размеренно, не прерываясь на стеснение или маты. В общем-то, ничего ужасного тут нет. Вот худощавый европеец сидит на кровати, покачиваясь под музыку. Вот другой танцует, вытянувшись у стены. В одних только трусах. Точнее – становится ясно, когда парень поворачивается и шлёпает себя по заднице – стрингах. Джемин со своими боксерами, конечно, проигрывает. Но это он потом сможет исправить. Если дело пойдёт. Попробовать на практике, как много чертовски лёгких денег Джемин сможет получить, хочется больше, чем пялиться на чужие задницы. Классные, конечно, однако Джемин в мотель не за ними пришёл. 

Он, подумав, стягивает с себя джинсы. Остаётся в одних трусах и огромной футболке. Выглядит симпатично. Кто-нибудь наверняка заплатит за то, чтобы он её снял. И музыка не помешает. Чтобы как-нибудь под неё изгибаться, а не сидеть пнём. Джемин включает плеер на телефоне. Размышляет.

Зрители – это, в основном, американцы и европейцы. А любимые группы на западе нужно продвигать, так что Джемин включает ЕХО. Может, песни зашазамят, проникнутся и зафанатеют. Да и под знакомые треки делать… делать всё, что придётся делать, будет как-то комфортнее. Чисто психологически. 

Если у Джемина появятся деньги, то песни он сможет услышать вживую. На концертах и фестивалях. Мечта. А айдолы Джемина всегда вдохновляли на движение к мечтам, на упрямство и волю. EXO в него бы поверили. О Сехун как-то сказал, что «всё, что тебе нужно сделать прямо сейчас – это просто начать». И у Минсока есть подходящая цитата, мол, «если хочешь получить жизнь, которой никогда не имел – то придётся делать то, чего никогда не делал». 

Правда, вряд ли они рассчитывали, что их фанат будет вдохновляться такими цитатами на пути к вебкам-моделингу. 

Джемин, если честно, не понимает, при чём тут слово «модель». Вебкам-проституция, или нечто подобное, больше подходило бы профессии. Но «модель» и правда звучит лучше. Даже если сути не меняет.

Хочешь жить – умей вертеться.

Для того, чтобы именно жить, а не работать-учиться-работать на выживание, Джемин готов вертеться в том числе перед камерой. 

Он садится на колени. Ведёт ладонями по бокам. Джемин на экране повторяет за ним. Выглядит он нерешительно, но неплохо. Наверное. 

Три доллара в минуту – это почти две сотни за час. До утра Джемин такими темпами заработает больше, чем за всю жизнь держал в руках. Нужно только нажать на большую зелёную кнопку. «Start my show». Тогда всё начнётся. Без пути назад.

Джемину правда нужны деньги. 

Он включает музыку.

Он в тысячный раз поправляет камеру.

Он заносит палец над кнопкой и, зажмурившись на секунду, жмёт. На экране высвечивается окошко, гласящее о налаживании соединения. До него там висело обязательство не разглашать информацию о том, кого Джемин тут увидит, никогда не пытаться связаться с кем-то вне сайта и требование подтвердить, мол, я тут снимаюсь полностью добровольно. 

Вообще-то, Джемина вынуждает капиталистическое общество и неравное распределение ресурсов в нём. Но кому до этого есть дело?

Джемин в эфире.

Он замирает. Чувствуя, как во рту пересыхает и тело сковывает. Хотя замирать нельзя. Нужно двигаться, танцевать и привлекать людей. Джемин пытается. Честно. Он растягивает губы в якобы непринуждённую улыбку. Покачивается в такт музыке. А в окошке чата вдруг появляется некий daddy42. 

Если он возьмёт Джемина в приватный чат, то он вот уже сейчас начнёт получать деньги. Джемин пялится в камеру с застывшей улыбкой и перепуганным взглядом. Думает лихорадочно. Оттягивает футболку к плечу, чтобы открыть немного кожи, но дело соблазнения обрывается, не начавшись. Зритель покидает чат, и Джемин с камерой остаются одни. Почти на минуту. Это обескураживает. Пошатывает веру в себя. Однако Джемин продолжает улыбаться. Веря в лучшее. В деньги на счёте к рассвету. 

Сразу два пользователя появляются в чате.

Джемин тянется к клавиатуре, чтобы написать «привет» и кучу смайликов, но они отправляются уже в пустоту. От него опять ушли. Ситуация повторяется раз за разом, и Джемин уже вконец не понимает, что не так. Либо с ним, либо со стримом. Очередной ушедший зритель грозится втоптать в грязь остатки его самооценки, так что Джемин жмёт на красную кнопку. Сжимает губы и склоняется к ноутбуку. Интернет есть, картинка есть, звук…

Джемин провод от веб-камеры вставил не в тот разъём.

Джемина никто не слышал. И это облегчение, потому что это объясняет выходы из чата. Джемин всё исправляет. А ещё расправляет простынь на кровати, кладёт дилдо так, чтобы тот ненавязчиво входил в кадр (как бы намекая на то, куда ещё может войти), и только сейчас обращает внимание на очередное окошко.

Оказывается, трансляции можно ещё и название дать.

«One boy, one dildo and a lot of ideas».

На этом познания в английском заканчиваются, так что Джемин, на всякий случай, открывает переводчик вторым окном. Включает запись снова. Улыбаясь и двигаясь под музыку. Наглаживая тело через футболку. Искушающими вроде бы движениями. Дело теперь действительно идёт лучше. В чат заходят трое. Один уходит, двое остаются. А затем Джемин получает своё первое сообщение. 

«Ты здесь новенький, да?» - пишет некий bbc26cm, и Джемин не уверен, что хочет знать расшифровку ника. Он только кивает. Немного неловко. По нему что, настолько заметно?

«Ты очень милый».

Комплимент выходит неожиданно приятным. Джемин вроде и так в курсе, что милый (он же не слепой), но от кого-то незнакомого слышать круче, чем от матери. 

«Покажи задницу».

Улыбка стирается с лица. На секунду. В конце концов, Джемин ведь тут ради этого, верно? Он покажет тело, его заберут в приват, и он получит кучу денег. Второй зритель уже ушёл, а bbc26cm остаётся последней надеждой. Так что Джемин вспоминает порно. Поворачивается к камере. Джемин, чёрт возьми, выгибается, одной рукой задирая футболку. Поразмышляв с секунду, ей же он шлёпает себя по трусам. Они должны сейчас очень неплохо всё обтягивать. И сообщения на экране спустя десяток секунд догадку подтверждают. 

«Боже, детка, подожди минуту».

«Я схожу за кофе и вернусь».

«Обязательно жди, такое тело, боже».

Благодаря всем этим восхищениям ситуация даже не кажется особо унизительной. Наоборот. Джемин усаживается, положив руки на колени, и сияет, как начищенная монета (которых у него скоро будет очень-очень много). Зритель, как и предупредил, уходит. А Джемин ждёт. Минут двадцать, не меньше, прежде чем понимает, что его бросили. Развели на шлепок по заднице и бросили. В чат периодически заходят другие люди, но они же спустя минуту-другую выходят. Джемин не знает, почему. Он красивый. Он видит. И ситуация становится всё более и более обидной. Да и затея окончательно кажется тупой. Мечты про тысячи долларов – тупее втрое. Джемин на самом деле готов всё бросить, когда некий countryrider вдруг на нём задерживается. Пишет «привет». И спрашивает, как дела. Вопрос, наверное, чисто дежурный, но Джемин расцветает. Печатает свой максимум английского – «всё в порядке, спасибо». Следующее сообщение приходится закинуть в переводчик, чтобы понять. Джемин только видит, что в нём много смайликов. Розы, сердечки и прочее романтичное.

«Засунь тот фаллоимитатор себе в горло», - развеивает романтику переводчик. 

Джемин оглядывается на дилдо с сомнением в глазах. Джемин почему-то не подумал о том, что такое тоже могут попросить. И такое он в жизни не практиковал. Даже не пытался. Хотя в порно минеты обычно получались на раз-два, по самые гланды и без каких-либо проблем. 

Если Джемин понравится, то его наверняка заберут в приват для чего-нибудь большего. Он перебарывает стеснение. Обхватывает тёмно-фиолетовую поверхность (наощупь – как самая обыкновенная резина) и кидает взгляд в камеру.

«Давай, детка».

Три доллара в минуту. Джемин раскрывает губы. Подносит к ним игрушку, толкает внутрь, и в реальности всё идёт совсем не так, как в порно. Во рту уже не остаётся места, а Джемин не заглотил даже на треть. Рвотный рефлекс срабатывает в ту же секунду, когда резина касается нёба. Из горла вырывается какой-то странный звук, Джемин сгибается, дыхание вдруг перехватывает, и вся эта ситуация совсем не похожа на что-нибудь соблазнительное. Однако в чате всплывает очередное непонятное сообщение. 

«Ближе к камере, детка, я хочу тебя слышать», - выдаёт переводчик.

… то есть все эти звуки, которые значат, что либо Джемин захлебнётся, либо его стошнит, зрителю по ту сторону экрана нравятся. И Джемин нравится. И деньги очень-очень близко. 

Джемин кивает, подползая к веб-камере. Поднимается на коленки и взвешивает дилдо в руке. Он ведь даже не особо большой. В порно обычно больше. И то, как актёры оттуда справляются с оральными задачами, становится для Джемина главной загадкой тысячелетия. У него самого не очень получается. Хотя резину к горлу он пихает старательно. Выдавая весь набор нужных звуков. Пока желудок сжимается, по глотке идут спазмы, и, если бы было, чем, то вывернуло бы наверняка.

«thanks, babe», - вылезает сообщение спустя пару минут.

countryrider выходит из чата.

Джемину, если честно, уже хочется выйти в окно. Но для начала – уйти прочь с этого сайта. И не возвращаться никогда. Чёрт знает, как тут делают деньги, если Джемину достаются одни наёбы. Чувствовать себя обманутой брошенкой ну вот совсем не нравится. Но в чат заходит chinagiant. А рука, уже занесённая над красной кнопкой, возвращается на бедро. 

Ну, вдруг хотя бы сейчас.

Джемин улыбается распухшими немного губами. Вытирает с них слюну, ожидая какого-нибудь сообщения. И глазам своим не верит, когда на экране происходят перестановки. Изображение с ним отодвигается в сторону, чтобы рядом появилось окошко, на которое, видимо, вот-вот загрузится изображение с чужой камеры. А в углу экрана появляется значок доллара. Пока что напротив – 0.00. Однако деньги вот-вот побегут. Джемин вперивается взглядом в экран. Готовый резко и к минетам вернуться, и задницей махать, и что ещё прикажут делать. 

Изображение наконец прогружается.

Смех, высокий едва ли не до истерики, оглашает комнату через динамики.

\- Не думал, что ты вот так используешь мой подарок! – заливается Ченлэ, ударяя рукой о стол (видимо, от переизбытка эмоций). – Господи, Джемин, ты… Ты же вроде в общепите работал? Или это ты имел в виду, что ты себя для кого-то жаришь? 

Джемин закатывает глаза. На автомате. Потому что разум, на самом деле, в панике. Джемин ведь забанил всю Корею, чтобы его никто из знакомых не увидел. А Ченлэ напоролся в первую же ночь. Но…

Но Ченлэ никому не расскажет. Точно нет. Джемин так себя успокаивает (по крайней мере, старается). Потому что иначе Ченлэ придётся сознаться в том, что…

\- Так ты, значит, тут ищешь себе парней? – Джемин ещё и прищуриться пытается похитрее. Как будто он в порядке. А не готов выпрыгнуть с этажа в обнимку с ноутбуком и проклятой камерой.

\- Но ты тут работаешь! – не прекращает ржать Ченлэ.

\- Я не…

\- Ты только начал, да? – Ченлэ тыкает пальцем куда-то в экран. – В смысле, по тебе видно. И ты же ничего ещё не заработал?

\- Откуда ты…

\- Да таких, как ты, только разводить и можно! – поясняет (возможно, теперь уже бывший) друг. – У тебя освещение хреновое, обстановка дешёвая, ты сам сидишь тут и чего-то ждёшь. Ты хоть видел, как модели работают?

Мельком. Однако Джемин уже не отвечает. Он только поджимает губы, чтобы не сказать чего-то, что вызовет ещё насмешек. Пока взгляд соскальзывает к значку с долларами. Там уже четыре набежало. Для Ченлэ – ерунда, но для Джемина… 

Какая-никакая, но окупаемость.

\- Это была тупая идея, - сознаётся он, вздыхая разочарованно. – И как ты меня нашёл? Я ставил блокировку на всю Корею, поэтому…

\- А я что, кореец? - ухмыляется Ченлэ. – Давно ты тут?

\- Первая ночь. И последняя.

Ченлэ одолевает новый приступ гиенистого смеха.

\- Что, не понравилось?

Джемин посылает в камеру максимально выразительный взгляд из-под чёлки.

\- Ну что ж… - откидывается Ченлэ в своём кресле. – а теперь ты покажешь мне, что умеешь, м?

Джемин показывает средний палец.

Ченлэ, не прекращая ржать, отрубается. Джемина выбрасывает обратно в свободный чат, но он тут же выключает шоу. Лезет в настройки. Чтобы избавиться от Ченлэ, он блокирует весь Китай. И понимает уже, что ночь не последняя. Так как на сумме счёта светится шесть долларов. А выводить с сайта можно только свыше пятидесяти. Добить нужно хотя бы ради принципа. Неожиданно возникшего в голове. К тому же Джемин уже заплатил за ночь в мотеле. Необходимо хотя бы затраты покрыть. 

Джемин опять идёт на странички других моделей. Теперь он остаётся там наподольше. Наблюдает. Замечает свои ошибки. Из-за которых и казался неподготовленным дурачком-новичком. Ну, вернее, он им и является, но это нужно менять. У моделей другая обстановка. Не кусок стены и кусок кровати, а что-то вроде полноценных студий. С декорациями, ровным светом и всякими картинами на задних планах. Джемин компенсирует, повернув камеру к окну. Шторки тут плотные, выглядят красиво, и на их фоне он будет казаться чуть более профессиональным. Ещё для этого нужно танцевать. Без футболки. Но никаких просьб в стиле «наклонись, попрыгай, изобрази горловой минет» не выполнять. Модели в ответ на такое только пишут приглашения привата. Они в принципе много пишут. Здороваются, заводят, реагируют на комплименты. Воздушными поцелуйчиками – как минимум. Кажутся весёлыми и интересными. Джемин и в жизни с такими бы познакомился. Неудивительно, что кто-то платит хотя бы за виртуальность.

Через час экскурсий по чужим трансляциям Джемину наконец кажется, что он готов. Особенно – после пары кружек кофе. Он идёт ва-банк. Стягивает футболку. Включает Playboy. Отодвигает кровати, освобождая себе пространство. Наедине с собой и камерой раскрепощаться не так уж и сложно. Джемин пытается себя в этом убедить. Включая шоу. Включаясь в происходящее. Изо всех сил пытаясь не ощущать себя слишком тупо, когда изгибается навстречу битам и прикрывает глаза. Танцуя. Медленно. Так, как надо, чтобы обратили внимание и захотели. Не только смотреть.

Когда Джемин поднимает веки, у него аж пять зрителей. Двое здороваются. Третий без лишних формальностей просит снять трусы, повернуться к камере спиной, наклониться, и не так уж и важно, что там дальше. Джемин всё равно печатает с улыбкой, мол, «всё только в привате». 

Очередной bigdick20 спрашивает, есть ли игрушки. Джемин наклоняется, чтобы подобрать с кровати дилдо, и машет им в камеру. 

Джемин чуть на пол не грохается, когда bigdick20 реально забирает его в приват. И никакой Ченлэ со своим смехом не вылезает. Тут в принципе нет второй камеры. Только Джемин. Глядящий на значок о том, что собеседник набирает сообщение. Пока страх скользит к мозгу маленькими змейками. По рукам, позвоночнику и шее. Последнюю ещё и передавливает немного. Выдох получается сорванным. Почти испуганным. Джемин понятия не имеет, о чём сейчас его попросят. Однако центы в углу экрана уже начисляются. И ради них он будет делать… Не всё, но очень многое. Хотя ассоциации конкретно с дилдо связаны правда не самые хорошие. 

Зритель спрашивает, что Джемина возбуждает. Добавляя, что его самого – как раз милые мальчики и их взрослые игрушки. А ещё – что Джемин может звать его дэдди. И быть его (мысленное «блять» повторяется раз в пятый) принцессой. Звучит настолько дёшево, словно вот-вот на экране всё-таки появится Ченлэ и заявит, что это розыгрыш. Но Ченлэ заблокирован. А Джемин держит на лице улыбку и вспоминает, куда засунул смазку. Через переводчик он набрасывает зрителю слова про доминирование, дисциплину, удушение и что там ещё в теории может нравиться этому дэдди. Пусть думает, что их желания совпадают. Тогда ему точно понравится больше. И задержится он дольше.

Джемин переводит камеру на кровать. Сглатывая слишком шумно. Но из-за музыки не слышно. Возможно, поэтому зритель просит выключить песню. Потому что «я хочу слышать тебя» и «давай ты кончишь под мой счёт». Если это будет десять-девять-восемь-семь, то Джемин к единице только заржёт. Ну, правда, это ведь не так работает. Но Джемин всё ещё изображает жизнерадостность, согласие и оптимизм. Выкапывая нужный тюбик среди подушек. Выдавливая на пальцы прозрачную жидкость и пачкая ей резиновую поверхность. 

У Джемина был выбор между общепитом и тем, чтобы ставить теперь перед собой игрушку. И нет, Джемин не получает никакой моральной травмы, пока стягивает трусы и читает следующие сообщения. Они понятны и без переводчика. Там требования быть быстрее. Джемин к этому готовился, даже растягивал себя немного, но до конца не дошёл. Больно. А какая-то часть разума надеялась на то, что до дилдо дело не дойдёт. Мог же Джемин сходу попасть на человека, который просто хотел бы поговорить. За три доллара в минуту. С корейцем, понимающим английский с грехом пополам.

В какой-то мере, происходящее кажется не то чтобы весёлым, но… новым. Околовозбуждающим. Некто неизвестный требует от Джемина, чтобы тот вытрахал себя до сорванной глотки, и в этом что-то есть. 

Было бы в тысячу раз проще, имей Джемин хоть какой-то опыт. Сейчас ему, в основном, дискомфортно. Максимально. Не страх, но на грани. Когда он послушно поворачивается к камере спиной и встаёт на четвереньки. Зритель почему-то указал, что хочет «точно видеть». Логически мышление додумывает, что, получается, видеть можно неточно. То есть модели… обманывают? Имитируют. Точно, на камеру это ведь должно быть просто. Поставил игрушку себе за спину, делаешь вид, что прыгаешь, стонешь погромче. В конце концов, пихать в себя что-то по восемь часов подряд должно быть как минимум не полезно. Однако у Джемина сейчас только такая функция остаётся. Хоть и не на следующие восемь часов. Он уже надеется, что всё закончится побыстрее. И в то же время готов тянуть время. Так как время – деньги. В прямом смысле. 

Джемин поглядывает за спину, следя за чужими комментариями. Которых нет. Зритель ждёт. Иконка в углу экрана мигает пятью долларами. Джемин вымазывает пальцы во всём вязком и неприятно-холодном. Закусывает губу. Толкает палец внутрь, раздвигая ноги, и сейчас всё вполне себе терпимо. Один палец, два, но экран мигает сообщением. С угрозой отключиться, если он сейчас же не начнёт. 

Рука, которой Джемин берёт игрушку, немного трясётся. Да и остальное тело тоже. Оно прекрасно помнит, насколько ему было неприятно с инородным предметом внутри. Но Джемин приставляет его к себе. Морщась от сладковатого запаха смазки. Задерживая дыхание, чтобы не выдать болезненность, но… Чёрт, зрителю ведь наверняка понравится. Так что Джемин разрешает себе стон. Вымученный. Из-за того, как туго игрушка проходит внутрь. Медленно, растягивая, до слёз на глазах и желания бросить всё сейчас же. 

Джемину нужны деньги.

Он продолжает выцеживать сквозь зубы что-то натянутое и высокое. Чувствуя, как уже затекает рука. Из-за неудобной позы. Но зато игрушку он умудряется ввести до конца. Мысленно хваля самого себя за силу воли. И скуля, как только приходится сделать второй толчок. Они глубокие. Слишком. И в диаметре дилдо не помешало бы быть поменьше. Раза в полтора. Джемин клянётся купить что-нибудь более подходящее, если окупится. Но пока – с терпением, достойным мучеников – толкает в себя чёртов подарок. Через пару минут болезненности он даже начинает возбуждаться. От самой сути происходящего. А ещё через несколько дискомфорт начинает теснить удовольствием. Чисто физическим (морально Джемин прижат к простыне в дешёвом мотеле, трахает себя в угоду кому-то другому и не пошёл бы на это, если бы не цена), но это в любом случае новость. Джемин раньше так далеко не заходил. А сейчас внутри начинает ощущаться та самая чувствительная зона. От которой ощущения разбегаются иголочками каждый раз, когда резина проезжается поверх. Растягивая стенки. Меняя тональность в скулеже. 

Джемин прекращает оглядываться на сообщения. 

Джемин жмурится, пытаясь прочувствовать всё это новое и, кажется, приятное. Хотя бы немного. Это всё равно до мурашек на затылке. Неожиданно и очень классно. Если честно, то Джемину нравится. Особенно – когда второй рукой он обхватывает член, и те, перемешанные с болью ощущения дополняют однозначно приятные. Дыхание сбивается. Закончить всё становится важнее, чем продолжать ради долларов в углу экрана. Джемину правда нужно сбросить напряжение. Он быстрее двигает руками. Упирается в кровать лбом. В итоге забивает на то, что так упрямо в себя вбивал, и сосредотачивается на куда более привычном способе. Наслаждение подбирается к телу дрожью. Накрывает. Скручивает. Джемину правда хорошо. Несколько секунд. Только при взгляде на экран оказывается, что и дилдо он вытащил рано, и кончил не так, как надо было, и зритель только до четырёх успел досчитать. А Джемин непослушный. 

В углу экрана – тридцать с лишним долларов.

Джемин выгибает бровь. Стучит по клавиатуре подрагивающими пальцами.

Его попытка продолжить разговор (пусть и дешёво-пошлым «дэдди нравятся только послушные мальчики?») оборачивается успехом. Ещё пятнадцать долларов уходят на флирт о том, что Джемин, если понадобится, станет рабом, будет звать вашим высочеством и умолять о милосердии. Чёрт знает, кто сидит по ту сторону экрана, но ему это явно льстит. Он даже обещает поставить высокую оценку и написать отличный отзыв. Джемин чувствует себя каким-то товаром в онлайн-магазине, но пока за этот товар отлично платят, Джемина всё устраивает.

Функционал сайта позволяет создавать заметки на каждого зрителя. Этому Джемин пишет «дэдди, доминатор, дилдо». Если он ещё раз зайдёт, то Джемин увидит эти слова, вспомнит, что нужно делать, а зрителю скажет, что был не в состоянии его забыть. Клиентский подход. Наверняка может привязывать.

До утра он успевает заработать сто пятьдесят четыре доллара, боль в растянутых губах и умение играть в имитацию. Одной рукой – придерживать игрушку, второй – возбуждать себя сильнее, параллельно с этим скакать на кровати и стонать, запрокидывая голову. Зритель верит. Пишет о том, какой Джемин восхитительный, классный, что он из-за него кончил уже четыре раза, и в этом тоже есть что-то для самооценки. Хотя ржать хочется очень сильно. Это реально забавно – когда Джемин за одни свои актёрские навыки получает непропорционально много денег. Пусть даже просьбы бывают странные. По крайней мере, запихать в себя игрушку, надеть сверху джинсы, встать на ноги и представить, что Джемин с зрителем танцует – это немного романтично, но невозможно чисто физически. На Джемине при таком раскладе джинсы бы не застегнулись. Он пытается объяснить через переводчик. Зритель просит попробовать хотя бы с трусами. И он платит, так что Джемин кивает. Медленно. Он всё делает как можно неторопливей. Чтобы деньги бежали. Достаёт игрушку, размазывает по ней смазку, якобы садится (на самом деле дилдо остаётся между ягодиц, но на экране не видно) и натягивает сверху трусы. Встаёт. И улыбается, улыбается, улыбается. Джемин должен выглядеть радостным, излучать энергию и вызывать симпатии. Это странное чувство. Полуложь, недоправда, притворная реальность. Ему вроде бы и на самом деле весело, но в то же время он бы сейчас с большим удовольствием полежал бы над книгами. Сейчас всё в порядке, Джемин очень даже искренне лыбится в ответ на очередной комплимент, но в будущем… Наверное, быть по семь часов в день жизнерадостным, лёгким на подъём и буквально влюбляющимся в каждого, кто берёт в приват – такое времяпровождение способно нехило утомить. Эмоциональная работа. Но Джемин не жалуется. Он наклоняется к камере, упираясь одной рукой в стол, а вторую заводит назад. Делает вид, что трахает себя, и стонет до срыва связок. Будто лет десять в порно снимался. У него, кажется, талант.

Зритель думает так же.

Он требует от Джемина разных поз и занятий так долго, что в итоге тот начинает опаздывать на пары. Но играет до тех пор, пока зритель не прощается. Тогда он собирается со скоростью молнии. Моет игрушку, выключает ноутбук, запихивает всё в рюкзак и одевается меньше, чем за минуту. Мотель уже оплачен; Джемин просто выбегает к автобусной остановке. Вспоминая, что на губах должна ещё быть помада, и копаясь в рюкзаке в поисках салфеток. 

Самое странное – стоять на остановке примерным студентом после того, как так старательно порноактёрствовал. Но никто ничего не знает. Ни старушка, гуляющая с собакой, ни пассажиры в автобусе, ни студенты в университете. Джемин очень сильно хочет спать, однако он плетётся до аудитории. Там семинар. Что-то про Древнюю Грецию и истоки театра. Джемин усаживается на последний ряд, понимая, что, возможно, всё-таки заснёт, но…

\- Жанр комедии вырос из фаллических песен, которые народ распевал на праздновании дионисий, - с самым серьёзным видом повествует однокурсница. 

Дальнейшие слова подтверждают, что Джемину не послышалось. Преподаватель так и вовсе пускается в рассуждения о том, сколь много культур использовали фаллические символы в обрядах плодородия, как оргии на полях являлись ритуальным действом, а фаллос выступал в религиях источником жизни. Это всё до пиздеца иронично, потому что источник жизни (то есть денег) прямо сейчас у Джемина не только в штанах, но и в рюкзаке. Поэтому рюкзак он стабильно подпирает ногой. Понимая, что некому и незачем его обыскивать, но боясь спалиться всё равно.

С Ченлэ лучше не общаться ближайшие лет пять. Или десять. Ну, может, хотя бы через пятнадцать он забудет, в какой ситуации увидел Джемина и сколько тупых шуток по этому поводу можно придумать. Хотя сообщения от китайца оказываются неожиданно понимающими. Он предлагает занять денег и советует не соваться во всё это дело ещё раз. Мол, он же знает Джемина, Джемин не сможет, это точно не его.

Джемин отвечает, что он больше ни в жизнь.

Вечером он, чувствуя едва ли не спазмы в лицевых мышцах от силы смущения, покупает себе стринги, пару новых игрушек и ошейник с цепочкой. Деньги с сайта выводятся просто. На электронный кошелёк, потом – на карту, и вот Джемин уже чувствует себя самым счастливым парнем в мире. Он пишет начальнику, что заболел серьёзно, и в ближайшее время вряд ли сможет работать. А родителям за ужином сообщает, мол, ему наверняка выдадут премию за старательность.

Родители им гордятся.

Джемину немного дерьмово, потому что мать, узнай про содержимое рюкзака, грохнулась бы в обморок (а отец бы очень долго молчал и, вероятно, в итоге последовал бы за ней), но родители ничего не узнают. Никто ничего не узнает. О том, как Джемин вторую ночь подряд настанывает на камеру, раздевается, танцует и выполняет чужие желания. Ему стыдно, но только перед кем-то. Самому себе он успешно повторяет, что всё в порядке. Его никто даже пальцем не касается. Джемин сам решает, как ему поступать и за какие желания браться. Деньги компенсируют любой моральный дискомфорт. И никакая это не проституция, нет, это вебкам-моделинг, в настоящую проституцию Джемин бы ни за какие деньги не пошёл. 

Один из зрителей спрашивает, есть ли у него чулки.

Чулки он покупает тем же самым утром, к следующему утру они протираются от танцев, и именно тогда, когда Джемин светит дырками на пятках, в чат заходит фут-фетишист. Просит показать стопы. В итоге всё заканчивается коротким «lol» и выходом из чата, а чулок Джемин накупает про запас.

Жизнь перестраивается за считанные дни. Утром Джемин учится, днём спит, вечером уходит якобы в общепит, но на практике – спит ещё немного. Работает пять-шесть часов, готовится к парам, едет в универ, и всё повторяется заново. С вечной паранойей на тему того, что кто-нибудь узнает. Например, из рюкзака вывалится не то, что следует (пусть и замотанное в три слоя пакетов). И слушать лекцию про египетскую культуру, когда стринги пережимают всё на свете, не очень удобно. Но всё в порядке. Более чем. До рассвета – камбой с обворожительной улыбкой, после – слегка заёбанный студент. Рассвет очень чётко проводит грань между этими двумя жизнями. Джемин балансирует. 

Преподаватель, вещавший про Грецию, вдруг решает отдельно спросить его, и неуд подкашивает на весь день. Родители дома решают поссориться из-за какой-то ерунды. А у Ренджуна кошка распарывает лапу штырём, и чуть ли не рыдающая голосовая, которую Ренджун отправляет на пути к ветеринару, Джемину как ножом по сердцу проходится. И он бы сейчас поехал к другу, но он ещё вчера договорился на трансляции с тремя отдельными людьми. Которые платят. Чтобы Джемин продолжал изображать из себя стонущее дополнение к игрушкам. Это всё одной тяжёлой массой наваливается на душу, и в мотеле Джемин первым делом включает совсем не сайт. Нет, он смотрит трансляцию EXO на вилайве, расслабляется, глядя на любимые лица, смеётся, и всё становится почти замечательно. Прежде чем Джемина как по голове ударяет осознанием.

Айдолы по ту сторону экрана, может, тоже сейчас хотели бы расслабиться и поотдыхать. А не сидеть перед камерой с улыбками на лицах. Это не совсем ложь. Но и не совсем правда. Джемин очень хорошо теперь понимает всю эту полуигру. Когда и шутки настоящие, и смех тоже, но в голове – одно только желание побыстрее закончить трансляцию для других людей и пожить немного для себя.

Джемину каким-то чёртом даже совестно становится.

Он выключает чужие улыбки и натягивает на лицо свою.

Всё идёт, как обычно. До тех пор, пока очередной зритель не пишет странную вещь. Мол, «ты очень красивый» (и это нормально, но ещё) «ты не один такой». И «плачу двадцать долларов в минуту, если будешь под Дотори». 

Джемин спрашивает, кто это (не забыв изогнуться под камеру). 

«Тоже кореец, вы бы отлично смотрелись в одном кадре».

Джемину предлагают заплатить за то, чтобы некий Дотори трахнул его на камеру. Это уже никакой не моделинг. Но это двадцать долларов в минуту. Джемин мысленно просчитывает варианты. Можно же связаться с этим Дотори, предложить разделить деньги, и развести потом зрителя минут на двадцать ничего не делания. Обниматься, целоваться и раздеваться Джемин, в общем-то, сможет. За такие деньги. А потом они с Дотори просто остановят трансляцию, распрощаются и пожмут друг другу руки в честь удачного сотрудничества. Ну, насильно ведь с Джемином точно ничего не сделают. Он всё-таки метр семьдесят семь, с неплохими мышцами, в крайнем случае, заорёт, и прибежит персонал мотеля. 

Джемин печатает, что он, конечно же, согласен, только найдёт этого Дотори и договорится с ним. 

Зритель обещает, что будет ждать, и пишет потом в личные сообщения.

Для того, чтобы найти Дотори, приходится скачать vpn и завести себе аккаунт якобы из Германии. Потому что из Южной Кореи никого с таким именем не находится. А значит, Дотори свою страну тоже блокирует. 

В качестве немца поиск проходит удачнее.

Джемин подключается к приватному шоу (может позволить себе потратить немного денег). И ждёт, пока прогрузится всё то, на что его обрекают.

Грузится член на весь экран. Так что Джемин (совсем немного) закашливается. Потом – промаргивается. Наблюдая за тем, как по члену ладонь скользит вверх-вниз, и не понимая, зачем люди за это-то платят. Хотя, конечно, зрелище выдающееся. Побольше среднестатистического. Да и в движениях – в сочетании со стонами, низкими и неожиданно пробирающими – есть нечто завораживающее. А на заднем плане виднеется дилдо, так что, кажется, тут платили за довольно разноплановое шоу.

Джемин замирает над клавиатурой. Неуверенный, как начать разговор. К тому же встречаться за пределами сайта по правилам неположено. Администрация может и штрафануть за предложение обменяться контактами. Поэтому, во-первых, Джемин печатает хангылем. «Извините» и «мне нужно с вами поговорить». 

Рука на экране вдруг замирает.

Точно, её хозяин ведь вряд ли рассчитывал, что его увидит кто-то из Кореи. Джемин, пока его не выбросили из чата, пишет «подождите», и объясняет ситуацию парой строк. «Я сам тут работаю», «двадцать долларов в минуту», «я не собираюсь с вами спать, но встретиться и обмануть было бы неплохо».

В итоге из чата Дотори выбрасывает всех, кроме самого Джемина. И, наконец-то (смотреть было немного неловко), поднимает камеру выше. К лицу. Лицо это хмурится, пока его обладатель что-то печатает. Но Джемину картинка нравится. Дотори красивый. С грубоватыми, но привлекательными чертами лица. У него выбеленные волосы и пухлые губы. Джемин даже засматривается немного. А Дотори наконец вспоминает, что тут совсем не нужно печатать через переводчики. И вслух просит включить свою камеру. Чтобы поговорить нормально.

Голос проезжается по слуху глубоким, низким и тоже очень-очень приятным.

Джемин даже начинает вполне искренне захотеть познакомиться. Пока жмёт на нужные кнопки. И появляется в окошке по соседству с Дотори. Отмечая недовольно, что кажется смущённым. С краской на щеках. И пытается исправить это бодрым «привет».

\- Привет, - кивает парень по ту сторону экрана. Чтобы замолкнуть тоже.

Кажется, тут не одному Джемину неловко. Он прикусывает губу. Разводит руками в стороны:

\- Ну, в общем, суть я уже обрисовал, - говорит он, поддерживая вроде как деловой разговор. – Ты в Корее, так?

Дотори кивает.

\- И… Как мне тебя называть? – настоящее имя – это немного опасно, но должен же Дотори видеть, что Джемин сам тут в ошейнике, полуголый и с игрушками, разбросанными по кровати. 

\- Джено, - произносит он, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. – а ты?

\- Джемин, - хотя на канале он обычно просто cutenana. – Ты же тоже в Сеуле, да?

Ему везёт, потому что Джено кивает. Двадцать долларов в минуту становятся чуть-чуть ближе.

\- То есть ты предлагаешь встретиться, посидеть перед камерой столько, сколько получится разводить этого зрителя, и поделить всё надвое?

\- Ну да, - соглашается Джемин, опуская взгляд к клавиатуре. Возможно, стоило хотя бы футболку накинуть, прежде чем связываться. Хотя, господи, Джено перед ним только что членом светил. Дискомфортно тут должно быть не Джемину. Который добавляет на всякий случай: - Только по-настоящему ничего делать не надо, я…

\- Нет, ты что, я бы и сам не стал, - Джено отнекивается даже быстрее его самого. – Так… Когда встретимся?

\- Можно завтра. Вечером. 

Джено сжимает губы. Предлагает пересечься у станции метро. Джемин называет кафе неподалёку оттуда. И Джемин не понимает, какого чёрта всё ещё краснеет. Но Джено тоже сидит красный, как помада из материнской косметички, и это немного приободряет. Они договариваются на десять вечера. Мнутся почти минуту, прежде чем разорвать связь.

Что ж, Джено не кажется насильником-извращенцем, и это уже очень хорошая новость.

Остаток ночи Джемин то листает видео на ютубе, то пытается отвлечься на учебники, но, главным образом, лежит, закрывая лицо руками, и бьётся головой о подушку.

Он никогда не ходил на свидания. И завтрашние посиделки – не свидание, конечно, но потом он будет с этим Джено целоваться и всё такое прочее. Джемин понятия не имеет, как классифицировать такой тип знакомства. Наверное, просто взаимовыгодный. Нужно же подходить ко всему рационально. По-взрослому. Только весь следующий день всё равно проходит как на иголках. Которые впиваются в нервы и не дают сосредоточиться. Ни на чём. Из-за нового этапа беспокойств по поводу того, как вообще себя вести и что делать.

Для начала, Джемин одевается в майку и джинсы. Бельё, ошейники, смазку и прочие атрибуты он складывает в рюкзак. Закидывает его на плечо. Ерошит чёрные волосы. У Джено они покрашенные, и это, кстати, идея. По пути до кафе Джемин сосредоточенно размышляет о том, какой цвет ему бы пошёл и как он объяснил бы свою прихоть родителям.

Джемин надеется ещё постоять немного у входа, собраться с мыслями и всем таким из себя собранным предстать перед деловым партнёром. Однако парень, переминающийся у входа, оказывается именно им. Выясняется в тот момент, когда Джемин тянет ладонь к дверной ручке. Джено тоже тянет, ладони пересекаются и тут же ими одёргиваются. Каждым – в свою сторону. А потом пересекаются взгляды. И секунд на сорок повисает почему-то взволнованное молчание. 

Джено одного с ним роста. В толстовке с капюшоном, из-под которого выбиваются белые волосы. В самых обычных джинсах. И не скажешь, что подрабатывает порнозвездой. Хотя по Джемину тоже вряд ли скажешь. Учитывая, как долго он выдавливает из себя наитупейшее «привет». Джено отвечает тем же. А затем из кафе выходит какая-то парочка, и открывшаяся дверь – неплохой повод зайти. Джено кивает на столик у окна. Джемин за ним устраивается. Чтобы ещё минуту глядеть друг на друга и не знать, о чём заговорить.

Вообще-то, язык у Джемина отлично подвешен, и разговорить он может любого, и обаять тоже, просто…

Просто сейчас тема заранее определена, и из-за неё всё нихрена не просто.

Джемин перебирает бахрому на скатерти. Джено чертит на ней какие-то узоры пальцами. Красивыми. Длинными и изящными. Джемин смотрит на пальцы, потому что так можно не смотреть в глаза.

\- Так ты… хочешь снять номер в мотеле? Или…

Джемин вымучивает из себя какое-то просевшее «ага». А ещё Джено нужно предупредить. Раз уж они сразу про работу.

\- Только… - Джемин продолжает наблюдать за пальцами. – В общем, я, конечно, мастер делать всё на камеру, но в жизни, если честно, то, ну… 

В потоке междометий смысл немного теряется. Его приходится усилием воли говорить прямо.

\- Короче, я даже не целовался ни разу. 

Пальцы замирают, сжимая салфетку. У Джемина в груди тоже что-то жизненно важное пережимается. От стеснения. И волнения. Однако затем салфетку отпускают. Чтобы выговорить с явным облегчением:

\- Так ты тоже?..

Джемин поднимает взгляд. Напарывается на улыбку. Широкую, радостную, с глазами-полумесяцами. Она всё лицо Джено в один миг меняет из сурового в откровенно солнечное. Джемин потому подвисает на пару секунд. Уточняет:

\- Что тоже?

Настаёт очередь Джено путаться в словах:

\- Я… Ну, я тоже неплохо выгляжу на камере, боже, да ты сам видел, но в реальности… Короче, у меня не больше опыта, чем у тебя. Вот. 

В груди окончательно отпускает. Дышится почему-то свободнее. А ещё Джемин смеётся. Негромко и коротко, но блять, это же ироничнее даже греков с их фаллическими песнями.

\- То есть мы тут пара девственников, которые зарабатывают на вирте? – уточняет Джемин, повторяя чужую улыбку. Смущённую теперь.

\- Получается, да, - Джено качает головой, явно ощущая всю абсурдность ситуации. – Но, по-моему, за двадцать долларов научиться целоваться вполне возможно.

Вместе научиться. Им двоим. Целоваться друг с другом. Однако Джемину меньше секунды нужно, чтобы осознать – он не против. Джено вызывает симпатию. А в поцелуях нет ничего такого. Ничего фатального или обязывающего.

\- Ты есть хочешь? – спрашивает Джемин, потому что, может, им совсем и не нужно тратить время на кафе. 

\- Не особо.

Официантка, подходящая к их столику, остаётся ни с чём. Прибыль получает администратор мотеля. По пути туда Джено спрашивает, как вообще Джемин попал в вебкам. Он рассказывает про общепит и про Ченлэ, а затем выслушивает довольно похожий сюжет. Только Джено работал в макдональдсе, и ему посчастливилось не заводить дружбы со всякими наглыми китайцами. Джено такой метод заработка нагуглил сам. Решил попробовать – и вот он уже здесь. Закрывает дверь номера у Джемина за спиной. И непринуждённая атмосфера тут же тяжелеет. 

Джемину снова неловко. Когда Джено останавливается в шаге от него. Приподнимает руки и тянет незаконченное «ну…». 

\- Ну… - подхватывает его сконфуженность Джемин, - начнём?..

Джено кивает. Кладёт руки Джемину на плечи, и ситуация вдруг резко ощущается серьёзной. 

У Джемина было уже под сотню виртуальных партнёров, но он понятия не имеет, что делать с настоящим в шаге от себя. Смущение ползёт по коже мурашками. Встаёт комком у горла. Если Джемин сейчас такой же алеющий, как Джено, то Джемин опять готов выпрыгнуть в окно. Потому что тут только первый этаж, и к Джено он потом сможет вернуться. Вернуться бы хотелось. Попробовать. Испытать. Джемин готов думать об этом всю ночь напролёт, однако он не так уж и готов делать. 

Джемин неподъёмно благодарен Джено за то, что тот первым решается сократить расстояние между губами. Касается их. Осторожно. Это ещё даже не поцелуй, это именно что касание, но оно горячее, приятное и до новых мурашек непривычное. Джемин сглатывает набежавшую в рот слюну. Порывается ответить. И руки закидывает на чужие плечи. Чтобы не болтались просто так. Чужие руки тем временем обхватывают спину, притягивают ближе, и мурашки постепенно перерастают в дрожь. Совсем лёгкую. В районе коленок. Из-за того, как губы Джемина обхватывают и оттягивают. Джемин тоже пытается. Получается приятно. Тактильно и чувствительно. Через несколько минут их недо-поцелуев Джено вдруг пробует по-настоящему. А Джемин раскрывает губы. Позволяя. Ощущая. Это всё влажно, глубоко и до чуть более сильной дрожи. И отвечая. Смущение в поцелуе растворяется. Джемину очень хорошо целоваться в коридоре мотеля с парнем, с которым знаком меньше дня. 

Как жизнь Джемина дошла до всего этого, он всё ещё не знает. Но он почему-то совсем не жалеет. По крайней мере, не так сильно, как должен был бы. Джено можно обнимать, чувствовать тепло его тела, прижиматься к нему, и это действительно крышесносно. Особенно – на контрасте с обычным одиночеством перед камерой. Джемин в этот вечер не guy alone, и быть с Джено неожиданно просто. Даже когда он сжимает Джемину бока своими горячими ладонями. В какой-то момент за спиной оказывается стена, и в следующий же миг Джемина в неё вжимают. Резко и плотно. Джено вряд ли это толком контролировал, но Джемину не хочется контролировать тоже. И собственное желание – кипящее в венах – пугает похлеще самых дебильных клиентов. Джемин переводит ладони на чужие плечи. Отстраняет, и Джено без лишних задержек отстраняется. В первую секунду он всё такой же горячий. Во всех смыслах. Облизывает губы и глядит тягучим взглядом. Но затем до Джено тоже доходит про дешёвый мотель, первый раз и тонну смущения. Оно наваливается, как только все приятные ощущения отпускают нервы. Ну, почти все. Стоять вот так, руки на плечах, чужие – на талии, пара сантиметров между телами и температура на несколько градусов выше здоровой – тоже нравится. Есть только одна напрягающая мысль.

Они должны зайти дальше. Вплоть до раздевания и поцелуев уже на кровати. Но у Джемина при таких мыслях внизу живота скручивает. Сладко и плохо. Нужно и пугающе. Он всё-таки недостаточно взрослый. У него не получается относиться ко всему чисто по-деловому. Тут мог бы помочь Джено. Если бы взял ситуацию в свои руки, сказал сделать то, то и вон то, и Джемин бы послушался, и они к утру обогатились бы на несколько сотен долларов. Но Джено (притом откровенно волнующимся голосом) говорит только:

\- Может, отложим? – он делает паузу на одну напряжённую секунду и поясняет сбивчиво: - В смысле… Ну, в общем, можно подождать со всем остальным, а сейчас, например, посмотреть что-нибудь. Или поговорить. Тут вроде чай можно заказывать. Просто…

Просто не хочется, чтобы всё остальное было искусственным. Джено не говорит, но Джемин понимает. Ему понравилось целоваться с Джено, но ему не понравится делать это вынужденно или куплено. Возможно, это проблема. Как минимум, это сигнал. О том, что Джемин, осторожнее, внимание, опасность, Джено по-настоящему нравится, раз тебе с ним только настоящего хочется. Однако Джемин не находит ни одной причины против. Джемин выдыхает:

\- Я «Зверополис» давно посмотреть хотел.

Джено улыбается своей самой тёплой в мире улыбкой, а у Джемина в груди тает и плавится. Он, кажется, забывает нечто очень важное в чужих глазах. Потому что в них теперь постоянно тянет смотреть. А к чужому телу тянет просто чтобы касаться. У Джемина есть оправдание. Если что, то он просто тренируется соприкасаться ладонями, или лежать бок о бок, или наклоняться к чужому лицу. Так близко, словно около него сконцентрирован весь кислород в комнате, и стоит Джемину отпрянуть – как он задохнётся. Но ему не приходится. Они лежат (запредельно близко) и смотрят мультфильм. С комментариями, шутками и абсолютно естественной лёгкостью в общении. К середине сюжета Джемин уже даже не отрицает, что чувствует симпатию. Это такой её вид, который отрицать невозможно. Он появляется с первой секунды глаза в глаза, не отпускает, нарастает, и в её взаимности сомневаться не приходится. Джено вполне очевидно прижимается к боку и улыбается взволнованно. Джемин не представляет, как у него такого могло до сих пор никого не быть. Хотя ладно. Джемин тоже не урод, но то из-за своей тупости, то из-за чужой всё равно постоянно пропускал все шансы на отношения. 

Сейчас вроде как тоже шанс. 

Кстати, отличный ещё и потому, что Джено не нужно объяснять, кем Джемин работает, почему он из-за работы бывает такой заебавшийся и что в этом нет ничего плохого. Джено всё это по умолчанию знает, понимает и разделяет. Доверие – это тоже классно. 

Джемин не уверен, кто кого первый утягивает в поцелуй, но он не имеет ничего против ладони на своём затылке. Сам ерошит чужие волосы. Пока через губы и язык к нервной системе опять бежит удовольствие. Это может быть по-настоящему. Или это может быть тренировка. Джемин не спрашивает, а Джено не уточняет. Они просто валяются на кровати, путаясь в руках и ногах, все титры, рекламу и начало следующего фильма. 

Джемин пишет зрителю, что они с Дотори пока договариваются. Зритель соглашается подождать до завтра. 

Завтра вечером они смотрят фильм уже в кинотеатре, потом сидят в кафе, обсуждают учёбу – Джено, оказывается, будущий программист – и, наконец, целуются в туалете торгового центра. Джемин вроде бы и уверен в том, что поцелуи не чисто деловые, но, на всякий случай, до конца поверить не решается. Хотя Джено совсем не похож на того, кто проведёт ночь с ним и его камерой, а потом отправится восвояси. Если честно, то Джено больше похож на влюблённого героя какой-нибудь неловкой дорамы. Он очень старается быть смешным, лыбится от уха до уха, а на пути к выходу затягивает Джемина в ещё один туалет. Кабинки тесные, и в них неудобно, но Джемин только за. 

Даже если эти отношения исключительно рабочие – они у него первые. И ему всё предельно сильно нравится. 

Однако зрителю не нравится ждать, и пишет он, что либо завтра ночью, либо он не станет ничего платить. 

Джемин показывает сообщение следующим вечером. Джено читает сосредоточенно. Кивает самому себе. Спрашивает, убирая руки в карманы:

\- Так значит, мотель? – и усмехается, едва заметно, однако тональность вопроса всё равно меняется. Она не такая, как пару ночей назад. Не сконфуженная. Скорее уж заигрывающая. Джемин подхватывает своей усмешечкой. Добавляет:

\- Напомни мне цену в настройках поменять. А то обидно было бы, если этот мужик готов заплатить дохрена, а в итоге всё пройдёт по стандартной. 

Джено наклоняет голову, чтобы, кажется, добить в Джемине самообладание одной-единственной фразой:

\- Мне бы не было. 

И всё, отношения точно не рабочие, Джено тут не только ради денег, Джено с Джемином и просто так бы целовался. Вернее, уже целуется, в туалетах-то камер нет (ну, Джемин надеется). А теперь Джено опускает чуть покрасневшее лицо к асфальту и, похоже, корит себя за обронённую фразу. Джемин не позволяет ему пожалеть. Он пристраивается рядом и дёргает за рукав. Заставляет себя выговорить, глядя прямо в глаза – в них надежда нескрывемая – что «на самом деле, мне бы тоже».

Джено улыбается, и это каждый чёртов раз что-то вроде микроинфаркта. Только приятного очень. До кончиков пальцев. Которых Джено касается своими. Пробуждая ответную улыбку. Много чего пробуждая. Джемин никогда не считал себя романтичным, но, оказывается, его парой реплик можно выбить из привычной колеи. Туда, где очень неловко, но хорошо и хочется дальше. И нет, тот факт, что у Джемина под одеждой ошейник, стринги и чулки, никак не умаляет романтичность момента. 

Администратор мотеля уже узнаёт их в лицо. Даёт привычный номер. Там плотные шторы, одна кровать и бесплатный вай-фай. Хотя Джемин всё равно подключает ноутбук к своему. Так надёжнее.

Джено – он так часто перед поцелуями делает – достаёт ментоловый леденец. У Джемина уже рефлекс скоро выработается. Джено с ментолом – значит, будут поцелуи. Хотя пока что он только забирает у Джемина ноутбук. Роется в настройках сайта, проверяет соединение с камерой, и, поцокав языком, ищет в интернете какую-то программу. Из слов в её названии Джемин понимает только «player».

\- Так картинка будет качественнее, - поясняет Джено, бегая пальцами по клавиатуре. И подключая камеру своим заковыристым способом.

Нет проблем, конечно, Джемин только смотрит ему через плечо. Несколько минут – и всё готово к началу шоу. Кроме них самих. Джемин готовился так, словно сегодня реально что-то будет, но это исключительно на всякий случай. Вдруг за двадцать долларов в час этот клиент потом ещё на одиночное шоу захочет посмотреть. Пачки презервативов и смазку Джемин выкладывает так, чтобы они попадали в кадр и создавали впечатление реалистичности. Джено разглаживает покрывало покрасивее. Джемин садится, сложив ладони на коленках. Волнение бегает по коже мурашками. От близости к Джено. Он садится рядом, плечо к плечу, бедро к бедру, и так плотно – это правильно. Джено настолько правильный, что он ещё раз уточняет:

\- Он подключается, мы начинаем, и когда ты говоришь остановиться, я останавливаюсь.

\- И отключаешь шоу, - кивает Джемин. – Можно будет потом списать на проблемы с соединением и ещё раз развести. Если он поверит.

\- Ну да.

Джено настолько близко, что Джемин его дыхание чувствует щекой. В животе тем временем уже начинает скручивать. Цеплять крючками за внутренние органы и стягивать их в один колючий клубок. Он не даёт нормально дышать. Хотя Джемин не подаёт виду. Он наклоняется к ноутбуку. Пишет нужному зрителю и включает трансляцию.

Тот приходит через несколько переполненных волнением минут. Сходу забирает их в платный чат. Всё получилось. Джемин к утру станет богаче на целую кучу денег. Нужно только отлично инсценировать всё сейчас.

«Дотори, поцелуй его».

«Потом разденешь».

«Я жду».

Джено глядит пристально пару секунд. Словно спрашивает. Непонятно зачем, он так только нагнетает, честное слово, потому что поцелуй – это точно ничего страшного. Джемин бы и сам приблизился. Однако зритель хочет другого. 

Джено наконец делает то, чего тот хочет. Запах ментола обдаёт холодом. Но получается… чувственно. Джено кладёт одну руку Джемину на затылок, а вторую – на коленку. Целует медленно. Глубоко. Они вроде бы вместе этому учились, вот только почему-то это Джемину здесь фатально перехватывает дыхание. Вместо воздуха – ментол, вместо воздуха – Джено, его губы, язык, руки, и Джемин не смог бы сказать, сколько это длится. До тех пор, пока на экране не высвечивается «я, конечно, жду, но не так же долго». Тогда Джено отстраняется. С распухшими немного губами. И привычной уже краской на щеках. Джемин боится представить, как при таком раскладе выглядит он. 

«Такой милый, когда смущаешься», - подсказывает зритель.

Джемин пытается игнорировать. Послушно поднимая руки, чтобы Джено стянул с него свитер. А Джено не просто стягивает. Он пробегается пальцами по животу, рёбрам и шее. Словно маленькие молнии посылая по нервным окончаниям. Цепляет за ошейник. Закусывает свою чёртову губу, и у Джемина что-то в груди душит. А его – уже за ошейник – опять притягивают ближе. Целуют. Напористей. Сжимая голую кожу талии. У Джемина, оказывается, очень чувствительная кожа. Или она только на Джено так реагирует, что тело дёргает от каждого поглаживания. Джемин не собирается оставаться в долгу. Он, не отрываясь от чужих губ, расстёгивает на Джено толстовку. Молния едет вниз с тихим вжиканьем, Джемин чувствует, что скоро начнёт задыхаться, а Джено, чёрт возьми, улыбается. Прямо в поцелуй. Разводит руки в стороны, позволяя раздеть себя до одной только майки. Толстовка отправляется на кровать, оттуда съезжает на пол, но Джемину на происходящее вокруг абсолютно наплевать. Чем дальше – тем сильнее. Он стягивает с Джено майку. Целуется так, словно умрёт, если от него оторвётся. Хотя ощущение примерно такое и складывается. Бежит по кровотоку жаждой касаний. Оседает внизу живота горячим и тяжёлым. Сейчас, с Джено, даже возбуждение какое-то незнакомое. Более сильное. Хуже контролируемое. Намного хуже. Ситуацию портит только зритель, напечатавший короткое «ложитесь». Но в итоге зритель оказывается прав. Так лучше. Когда Джено прижимает к кровати, Джемин касается его больше. Всем телом. Губами, грудью, бёдрами. Между коленей вклинивается чужая, и теперь они обнимаются ещё и ногами. Если так вообще можно сказать. Джемин не в курсе, и на это тоже плевать. Он только целует, вжимаясь в чужое тело, и ему до помутнённого сознания хорошо. Как пьяному. От близости. И, когда Джено принимается расстёгивать ремень на его джинсах, Джемин ничего не имеет против. Всё его тело только за. Джено точно это ощущает, пока возится с его джинсами, но Джемин чужую взаимность ощущает тоже, она упирается в бедро, и за себя поэтому не особо стыдно. Наоборот, всё происходящее кажется предельно естественным. В частности, если не задумываться над тем, что именно происходит. Просто обнимать, притираясь ещё ближе. Но Джено заканчивает с ремнём, и приходится прерваться. Опереться на локти. Джинсы скользят вниз по ногам, затем Джено принимается за свои, и, в целом, набежало уже минут десять. Хотя о времени Джемин уже не так много думает. Джемину в принципе сложно о чём-то думать, когда Джено перед ним почти что голый, откладывает одежду в сторону, наклоняется над Джемином и упирается в покрывало руками. Посылает взгляд в сторону экрана. Приподнимает брови. Это вопрос. 

Джемин отвечает, прижимаясь к чужим губам. А ещё у Джемина начинают трястись руки. Включая локти. На которых уже очень небезопасно лежать, так что он опускается обратно на спину. Джено на нём вплотную. И он очень горячий. Джемина плавит. Ладони становятся влажными. Из-за этого даже обнимать толком не получается, ладони просто скользят по чужой спине, а Джено тем временем целует глубже. Ощущений столько, что тело выгибает. Из горла выдавливается что-то вроде стона. Это всё очень странно, немного пугает, но жутко сильно нравится. Вызывает желание продолжать. Без оглядки на экран, камеру и, мягко говоря, небольшую продолжительность знакомства. Джемин не уверен. Ни в чём. Кроме того, что Джено очень классно касаться, и что всё тактильное выжигает всё разумное. Джемин это ещё осознаёт. Чувствует, как контроль утекает из-под пальцев. Но вместо того, чтобы прекратить, заходит чуть дальше. Обхватывает Джено ногами. Тот из-за этого выдыхает резко. Опаляя губы. И глядит, глядит, глядит, с напором и непониманием, и явно спросил бы, какого чёрта Джемин делает, но на них ведь смотрят. 

Джемин – совершеннолетний и сознательный молодой человек. В свободном и либеральном мире. И он имеет полное право не стыдиться кучи всяких поступков. Правда, Джемин не уверен, что сейчас какой-нибудь совершит, но он всегда сможет сказать, мол, он просто шоу делал правдоподобнее. Путём трения о чужое тело и вжимания откровенно пошлого. Джено тормозит ещё почти минуту. Свои движения, похоже, изо всех сил контролируя. И Джемину хочется его попробовать. Всем своим телом. Это уже не полностью адекватно, но способность размышлять рационально потерялась где-то в прошлых поцелуях. Остаются одни только желания. Их много, они подчиняют себе, и Джемин всё ещё за. К тому же Джено наконец забивает на самоконтроль. Целует сильнее. Отчаяннее. Прибивает к кровати одним толчком. Его руки шарят по голой коже, и Джемина от них уже немного потряхивает. Он задыхаться начинает. Воздуха не хватает настолько, что голова кружится. А потом кислород совсем кончается. В тот момент, когда Джено своими ладонями лезет под резинку его трусов. Сжимает все мягкие и чувствительные части тела. Джемин подаётся навстречу. Джемин не хочет ничего прерывать или ограничивать. Он хочет лишь научиться дышать заново, и чтобы напряжение отпустило, и не сгореть тут от всей этой повышенной температуры. Джемин хочет Джено. И тот может тысячу раз быть хорошим парнем, однако против готового к поцелуям Джемина и всяких дальнейших идей он мало что может.

За ними наблюдает человек из непонятно какой точки земного шара, в мотеле тонкие стены (а значит, кто-то ещё и услышит), у Джемина телефон вибрирует в скинутых на пол джинсах, в конце концов, он готов переспать с парнем, которого знает три дня, и это буквально лучшее, что было в его жизни. Самое яркое, самое сильное, самое-самое. Джено, кажется, разделяет его точку зрения. Он тоже в любой момент может остановиться и сказать, что всё было для шоу. Поэтому так просто стягивает бельё с них обоих. Шарит ладонью по покрывалу. Находит нужный тюбик и в последний раз смотрит с вопросом. Джемин облизывает губы. Улыбается, наклоняя голову к плечу. Если бы он попытался вслух, внятно и чётко сказать хотя бы «да», то у него бы язык онемел, но, к счастью, слова не требуются. Джено возвращается. Наваливается, прижимая к кровати, целует в шею, лезет пальцами, и – ещё один плюс их профессии – Джено отлично знает, что и как делать. Джемину нравится. Чувствовать горячие губы на своей шее, чувствовать, как оглаживают изнутри, и то, как дрожь нарастает всё хуже. Или лучше. Понимать что-то наверняка сложно. В груди бьётся мешанина из мыслей и ощущений. Джемин в ней теряется окончательно. Позволяя Джено делать всё то, что Джемин с собой обычно сам делал. 

С Джено по-другому. Он даже более осторожный. Медленный. Хотя целует, пока растягивает, так, словно хочет добраться то ли до гланд, то ли до души. Второе у него точно неплохо получается. Или Джемину так просто кажется, потому что пальцами Джено достаёт до той самой точки, проезжается по ней раз за разом, и Джемин сейчас на что угодно готов, лишь бы это не кончалось. И в то же время – чтобы закончилось побыстрее. Так как терпеть возбуждение до трясучки сложно. 

Джено прекращает. На несколько секунд. Джемин понимает, что будет дальше. И он ни черта не останавливает. В более разумном состоянии он наверняка придумал бы сотню причин, почему нет, но сейчас его состояние на разумное никак не тянет. Джемина только к Джено тянет. Он цепляется за его плечи. Прикрывает глаза. Чтобы вскоре запрокинуть голову (Джено тут же пользуется открытостью шеи) и простонать в голос. 

Это совсем не так, как в одиночестве. Джено обжигающе-горячий, он глубоко, он втягивает кожу на ключицах, толкается невыносимо-медленно, и Джемин, без шуток, сознание бы потерял от недостатка воздуха. Если бы мог себе позволить пропустить хотя бы секунду происходящего. Но он не может. Ему всё это очень нужно. Удовольствие, пробивающееся наружу новым стоном. С каждым разом. Когда Джено вбивает в кровать, заставляя цепляться то за него, то за простыни, то за остатки здравого смысла. Чтобы не пропасть окончательно в ощущениях. Они волнами захлёстывают. Жаром расходятся по нервным окончаниям. Джемин спустился бы руками ниже, но Джено слишком плотно в него вжимается. Джемину остаётся только то наслаждение, которое он причиняет. Но и его оказывается слишком много. Джемин вообще не знал, что его тело способно столько всего чувствовать, и вот – готов горло сорвать на стоны. Чтобы хоть как-то выплеснуть чувства, прессующие сознание. А Джено убыстряет движения. Как будто не понимает, что, если Джемина так трясёт, то ничем хорошим это не кончится. Хотя что-то плохое из-за Джено не может случиться по определению. Ладно, Джемин не знает. Он просто подаётся навстречу. Поддаётся всему, что ощущает. Выгинается натянутой струной. Натяжение растёт. Вместе с напряжением. Эмоции переполняют, Джено целует, Джемин ни черта не соображает, и в итоге всё кончается не просто хорошим – ослепляющим. Джемин буквально не осознаёт ничего вокруг несколько бесконечных секунд. Только Джено чувствует. Пока потряхивания перерастают в одну сводящую тело судорогу, и она настолько сладкая, что стон получается на грани беззвучного. 

Джено стонет низко, немного хрипло, и этот звук возвращает в реальность.

В реальности у Джемина по животу растекается горячее. И внутри. Ну, и прочий набор – камера, мотель, почти полное незнание парня на себе – тоже. Хотя… Джемин знает, что Джено учится на программиста. А ещё он обожает кошек (успел рассказать про свои три), бывает до глупого добрым, улыбается так, что его улыбкой тяжелобольных исцелять нужно, а ещё Джено нравится Джемину очень сильно. Однако неловкость всё-таки накатывает. Пока Джено дышит ему в шею. А Джемин понятия не имеет, что сказать. Как вообще себя ведут в таких ситуациях. 

\- Мы… - вдруг начинает Джено всё также хрипло (у Джемина от такого тона опять мурашки пробегаются), - мы же встречаемся, да?

Джено приподнимается, упирая локти в кровать по обе стороны от чужой головы. Не разрывает зрительного контакта. 

Кажется, последовательность вопросов и поступков должна быть другой. Ну, наоборот. Но Джемин – так же быстро, как в кафе понял наличие симпатии – понимает ещё одно.

\- Однозначно.

Джено улыбается.

Джемин целует его, как вдруг от ноутбука раздаётся звук уведомления. 

Зритель подключил камеру. Одна кнопочка – «принять» - и они увидят, кто же заплатил им… уже почти три сотни долларов. Хотя Джено, перед тем, как нажать, заматывается в простынь. А Джемин надевает свитер. Он до колен. С ним чуть комфортнее.

Картинка на экране оказывается знакомой. И, хотя на этот раз не звучит никакого истеричного смеха, Джемин уже готов добавить Ченлэ в чёрный список везде, где только можно. Потому что чёртов Чжон Ченлэ сидит сейчас в своей комнате и глядит на Джемина через экран ноутбука.

\- Я, конечно, понимал, что вы что-нибудь инсценируете, но я, если честно, не думал, что вы так далеко… - Ченлэ хмыкает, - вернее, глубоко зайдёте…

Джено оглядывается на Джемина с непониманием.

Джемин возводит взгляд к потолку и собирается – как только Ченлэ отключится – долго и упрямо биться головой о стену. Или, наверное, лучше найти потом китайца и вырубить его физически. У Джемина впервые в жизни появляется такое желание. Конкретно к одному человеку.

\- Нет, ты не подумай, я тут чисто по-дружески смотрел, - продолжает тот тем временем, гаденько ухмыляясь. – Просто ты такой одинокий был на своих трансляциях, а потом я ещё и на Дотори наткнулся…

\- Джено, - представляется тот, оборачиваясь к Джемину. – Он что…

\- Да я слышал, что Джено, Джемин довольно громко это всё выстанывал, - продолжает Ченлэ, - и да, мы с ним друзья, приятно познакомиться. Чжон Ченлэ.

Он замолкает на пару секунд, наклоняется прочь из кадра и зовёт Ренджуна со словами о том, что «они закончили, можешь возвращаться».

Плюс один друг, в мечтах получающий по голове чем-нибудь тяжёлым.

Хотя телефон, оказывается, вибрировал предупреждениями именно от Ренджуна («вы чего», «это всё развод» и «хватит, блять, Джемин, это всё мы»), так что насчёт него ещё можно подумать.

\- Так вот, - улыбается Ченлэ лучезарно, - потом я нашёл Джено, мы с ним поболтали немного в привате, и я подумал, что вы замечательно сойдётесь! Не думал, правда, что так быстро, но…

\- Я же заблокировал весь чёртов Китай, - Джемин уже готов со всей страной что-нибудь сделать, чтобы вот такие Ченлэ больше не рождались и не портили жизнь.

Ну, вернее, Джено – это не «портить жизнь», это наоборот, но кто вообще так поступает.

В кадре появляется Ренджун, который пытается выглядеть извиняющимся, но чтобы скрыть ухмылку, его актёрских навыков не хватает.

\- А я тут зарегестрирован как итальянец, - вальяжно отвечает Ченлэ. 

Джемин жмёт на кнопку завершения шоу. 

Это всё, что Джемину нужно было услышать.

\- Сегодня же удалю весь аккаунт, - бросает он, придвигая к себе ноутбук. Хотя Джено тоже к Джемину придвигается, и это немного отвлекает от вывода средств с сайта. 

\- Хочешь завязать? – выгибает Джено брови.

Джемин улыбается, чувствуя чужую руку на своих плечах.

\- Нет. Просто заблокирую Корею, Китай и Италию. И… Может, аккаунт проще завести общий?

Джено кивает.

У них всё очень быстро и с морально-этической точки зрения абсолютно не так, как надо. Большая часть адекватных людей ситуацию осудили бы. Родители получили бы даже не обморок, а, вероятно, инфаркт. Но Джемин всё ощущает правильным. Улыбается, когда Джено свою голову опускает ему на плечо.

Категорию «Guy Alone» сменяет «Gay Couple».


End file.
